Friends lIke These
by mistress mischief
Summary: part five of my season 7 saga-and the return of Faith


Friends Like These  
  
Connor had lost his quarry. For all of his vampire-esque skills, he'd lost not only the vampires he was chasing, but also their trail. He was also lost. He was in some part of town he'd never been in before. He knew he could find his way back to the Hyperion if he tried. But he didn't want to go back. He knew there'd be questions he'd have to answer. And all those new people. They seemed to all know his father, better than him. Especially the two people chasing Angelus right now, and the pretty blonde woman.  
  
~*~  
  
Faith jumped off the truck barreling down the street. In light of recent events, most of the prisoners on their best behavior had been released. Somehow Faith felt there was another aspect to her release, and it had something with the bad vibes she was getting from the city. That, and the endless night. Whichever. Problem was, she was lost in this town. Every time she'd been here, someone had found her. Chances were, Angel wasn't going to be out looking for a wayward Slayer. "At least I'm not the only lost one." Faith said to herself as she observed the boy aimlessly walking the street ahead of her. He had longish brown hair, and an interesting sensory reading to Faith special senses. Felt like a vamp, yet still a human. "Might as well. Hey!" she cried out. Connor turned in surprise. Who would be out when the city was like this? Apparently pretty women. "What?" "I'm kinda lost kid. I was wondering if you offer some help."  
  
"Sorry, I'm not much of a helper. And I'm busy." No one was going to bother him right now. "You don't look that busy. And I was hoping there was still some shred of chivalry left in this Hell hole."  
  
"Sorry, chivalry's dead. And so are you in a minute. Duck." Faith ducked just as the vampire leaped for her. She'd felt it coming, but her reactions were slow. Too long out of the field. She rolled out of the way just as Connor pulled out a stake and killed the vamp. Unfortunately, vampires run in packs, and this one had more than a few friends. Five others came put of the shadows to avenge their comrade's death. And get a quick meal. Connor felt he could take them, if he was on his own. But there was an innocent this time. This was an Angel moment. But Angel wasn't here. "Get out of here!" he screamed at Faith. Faith looked at the kid. He had skills as a fighter, but her newfound sense of honor and the age-old call of the Slayer forced her to stay. She'd picked up a stake recently and pulled it out of her jacket. "Not on your life kid." Connor was dumbfounded as he watched this girl leap up to kick a vamp, punch another, and stake a third. Remembering where he was, he joined in the fight, determined to not let a girl beat him. Fifteen minutes later all but one vamp had been killed, and the last was in Faith's grip. "Before you kill me, I just have one question." The vamp pleaded. "Shoot, before I stake." "Are you a Slayer?" "Uh-huh. Now you die." Faith plunged the stake into his heart, and brushed the dust from her hands. Connor was staring at her. "I'm Faith, by the way. And if you heard the corpse, you know I'm a Slayer." "I'm Connor." "Then we'll be just the best of friends, won't we? Now if you'll excuse me, I got to find someone." "Wait. I thought you wanted help." "And you're not much of a helper." "Yeah. I could help you now, though." Faith smirled. "Okay, but only if you could get me to Angel." "Angel?" "You know him? Tall, dark, broody, and rather hot." "He's my father."  
  
"I'm gonna accept that, and ask if you could find him." "That's hard. He's gone." "Dusted?" "No soul. I'm tracking him now." "And I'm going with you. Lead on." Connor started walking, Faith keeping stride. She was grim and silent. Angel de-souled was not good. There had been a time when she'd wanted that. But now was bad. ~*~  
  
"We were wondering when you'd show up." Spike called down from his seat atop a wall. He and Genevieve had been sitting there for about an hour. Angelus had gone into a bar in the alley, figuring he wouldn't emerge for a while, and there being only one exit, in a moment of planning stupidity, the pair had gotten some chains for their quarry, then settled to wait. "Angelus is in there, getting drunk. Finally showing his Irish. He'll be out soon enough for capture." "Um, this is Faith." "I know. I know all the Slayers. You're the evil twin of the two." Genevieve said with a smile. "Well, that's just five by five isn't it? Now I know Blondie here, but you are?" "Genevieve, the Assassin." She leapt down to shake hands. "Pleasure, Faith. I see Connor found you." "Say's he's Angel's boy." "He is. Once we get him back to the hotel, we'll explain. You are coming back of course?" "Suppose I will." "How do you know me? As far as I can remember, we've never met. And I don't forget Slayers." Spike asked. Faith was about to answer, when she remembered how they'd met. "Is Buffy alive?" "Yes." "I'd rather tell you with her around." "Puzzling. Alright then." The only reason Spike allowed the matter to drop was the fact that Angelus walked out of the bar at that time. Walked may not have been the best word. It was more of a stumble; drag the feet along in an attempt to stay upright. Genevieve and Spike immediately took defensive stances, but stayed back from the vampire. "What are you doing? He's weak! Just attack him." Urged Connor, moving forward. Faith grabbed him before he got too far, looking to the two vamps for guidance. She instinctively looked to them, as she felt they had the authority. Faith wasn't much of the following authority kind, but in a case like this it could be good. "We aren't moving lad, because he's drunk." "And you haven't seen Angelus drunk. He doesn't often drink, because he looses control and becomes very dangerous to everyone around him, human and demon alike." Spike added. He'd seen Angelus drunk. It was like the classic stereotypical Irishman. Absolutely hilarious, but not when you were on the receiving end of the fist. "So we're just going to wait until?" "Now." Genevieve answered. Angel in his inebriated state noticed his followers and recognized them. They were beings he now hated most in the world, and he blamed all his troubles on them. Except maybe the girl with dark brown hair. "What's the attack plan luv?" Spike asked. "Go at him in a rush. If we go for ninja-movie-one-at-a-time-take- your-turn-to-get-your-ass-kicked we'll never get him." "Right." Spike, Genevieve, Connor, and Faith all took the signal and ran to Angelus at once. Also owing to his inebriated state, Angelus was almost certain it was eight or nine attackers. He decided the best course of action was to charge the middle of the clump. Unfortunately this meant he barreled directly into the wall Genevieve and Spike had been sitting on, leaving him with a rather nasty concussion. "Well, that took all the fun out of the evening." Spike remarked looking down at the inert form of his grandsire. "Let's chain him, and take him back to the hotel. Pity it had to end so quickly. And now he won't be useful for a few hours. That blow could have killed a human. He'll be gone for at least five hours, then incoherent for another seven. Shame, really." Genevieve added. "C'mon luvs." She pulled over the length of industrial chain waiting for Angel's eventual defeat. With the help of the three others, Genevieve got Angel chained. Spike and Connor lifted Angel, and began to walk back to the Hyperion, with Faith and Genevieve leading the way. 


End file.
